Miénteme (nos) con la Verdad
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: Debido a ciertos acontecimientos donde los héroes se verán obligados a proteger del mago, estos descubrirán quien es Loki realmente, a pesar de lo mucho que este trate de evitarlo. ¿Qué sentimientos despertara en ciertos vengadores el dios de las travesuras? (La imagen no me pertenece, créditos en esta ü) [YAOI] [Boy x Boy] *Vengadores x Loki*
1. ¡Llego un paquete!

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay?

Bueno, como coloqué en el resumen, este fic lo abandone en 2015, por motivos personales que realmente no tienen valor alguno. Sé que es una excusa pobre, y posiblemente una tontería, pero cuando algo sale mal en mi vida, cuando pasa algo que logra desestabilizarme, abandono todo; me alejo de cualquier cosa que me recuerde a esa época, y bueno, lamentablemente para este proyecto (y en general el fandom de Kuroshitsuji y un fanfic Itadei que aun anda por mi perfil y espero retomar también dentro de poco) eso sucedió mientras trabajaba en esta obra, así que, les pido una disculpa.

Sin embargo, ahora estoy de vuelta, y aunque algo lenta por la universidad, les prometo terminar este trabajo. De verdad espero que no lo hayan olvidado a pesar de mi ausencia 3

De momento iré haciendo correcciones en este y el segundo capítulo; posteriormente actualizare como tal el fic. Espero me tengan paciencia TuT

Igual les repito que anteriormente este fic se llamaba **_"True Lies"_** , pero decidí cambiar el nombre para comenzar de nuevo, así que espero no causar demasiada confusión.

* * *

MIÉNTEME (NOS) CON LA VERDAD

CAPÍTULO 1. ¡LLEGÓ UN PAQUETE!

Para Tony Stark, el hecho de que un día de visita de parte de casi todos sus compañeros coincidiera, era todo un milagro divino, una señal del destino, la justificación perfecta para no parar de servir alcohol tal como ahora lo hacía mientras escuchaba sus anécdotas sin prestar mucha atención en realidad, porque no era como si le interesara demasiado, él solo quería una excusa para celebrar con un buen wiski. Además, justo el día anterior la torre Stark había sido completamente reconstruida y puesta en total funcionamiento, y quería darles la noticia a los demás sobre su idea del nuevo logo que deseaba poner como toque final. Pero eso ya sería dentro de unas horas, aún era temprano y posiblemente con unas cuantas copas más el convencerlos de aceptar la propuesta sería más sencillo, aunque bien, dijeran lo que dijeran él ya había tomado la decisión.

Con su copa nuevamente llena, Tony se unió otra vez con sus compañeros, quienes animadamente seguían con su charla.

―Sí, pareciera que de momento han dejado de tenerme en la mira – comentaba felizmente Bruce, en respuesta a una pregunta hecha por la única mujer del grupo.

―Me atrevo a pensar que es porque SHIELD lo ve como algo innecesario –se encogió de hombros Clint –Saben que todos tenemos como punto central este lugar.

―Dan por hecho que siempre que sea necesario entraremos a escena.

― ¿Y eso es verdad? –retó Tony, levantando una ceja con escepticismo – ¿Cada vez que surja un problema que ellos deberían solucionar pero en lo cual fracasen épicamente, entraremos nosotros a escena?

―Te diría que "no necesariamente", pero estaría mintiendo –contestó el capitán –Además, creo que todos tenemos un sentido del deber que cumplir, queramos o no. Aun sin SHIELD, doy por hecho que todos intervendríamos por cuenta propia si el mundo nos necesitara.

―Egh…esperemos que ese "sentido del deber" no aparezca por aquí demasiado pronto. Créanme, ser lanzado de tu propia torre, pelear contra un ejército de alienígenas, y estar muerto por medio minuto, te deja con ganas de unas largas vacaciones –el magnate recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos para disimular cierto malestar repentino, pues aunque lo anterior lo decía de forma burlona, hablaba muy enserio…

―Te apoyo, y agrego que, haber sido controlado por un brujo psicópata tampoco es la cosa más linda del mundo.

-Psicópata… –repitió Banner entre dientes, negando con la cabeza y manteniendo una leve sonrisa.

Aunque no lo dijera, y tal como había dicho Clint, pensaba que todos estaban de acuerdo con aquel apelativo hacia el pelinegro.

―Aun me es difícil creer que sea hermano de Thor –soltó Natasha, secundando la acción del científico –Son polos totalmente opuestos en muchos sentidos.

-Bueno, es que es adoptado.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, pareció quedar de acuerdo que todos rieran, pues aun si el dios del trueno no lo hubiera dicho, aquello era algo bastante obvio. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Incluso en apariencia física eran todo lo contrario! Eso tenía que significar algo ¿no?

―Pero, a pesar de eso, se criaron juntos –insistió la chica, dejando de lado las bromas –Creo que aun si no tienen ningún parentesco sanguíneo, entre ellos debería haber algún tipo de vínculo. Al menos en Thor es claro que así es; aun con lo sucedido él sigue viendo a ese tipo como su hermano, y no creo que eso cambie nunca…aunque por otro lado parece que aquello no significa nada para Loki.

―Tristemente cierto.

― ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez solo es del tipo de personas que tienen la frivolidad, el egoísmo y las ansias de poder en la sangre, prefiriendo poner eso por sobre todo lo demás, incluyendo a la familia. No es algo raro en realidad.

―Tony, nadie nace así. Las personas…

―Banner, te recomiendo que elijas a alguien más a quien defender o de lo contrario tus palabras serán en vano –rio el filántropo, interrumpiendo al aludido sin culpa alguna – ¡Ese tipo está loco de remate!, y todas su "virtudes" que mencione, mas sus complejos de diva, lo hacen aún más peligroso que una mujer despechada.

―Ah, en dado caso eres igual a él ¿no?

―Punto para Bruce –rio Clint desde su lugar, dando otro trago a su bebida.

―Basta ya, es suficiente. Cambiemos de tema –masculló Steve, molesto, notando que la charla se tornaba inestable; y no es que él mismo no tuviera su propia opinión sobre Loki, pues de algún modo una parte si le daba la razón a Tony, pero tan solo de pensar que de quien hablaban era del hermano de un buen amigo…No, no era agradable eso, pues seguro que de estar presente el dios del trueno, este saldría inmediatamente en defensa del de ojos verdes, a pesar de tener todo en contra como para dar un buen argumento a su favor.

― ¿Por qué? Esto se pone interesante, Rogers.

―Por eso mismo es que te pido que pares.

―Estas abusando que Thor no está aquí, Stark –hizo notar la pelirroja, quien tenía un hilo de pensamiento similar al del capitán.

―Lo dices como si le tuviera miedo –contestó rodando los ojos.

Dispuesto a decir más, el millonario tomó aire para continuar, pero el sonido de un fuerte trueno proveniente de afuera le hizo dar un respingo que alertó sus sentidos e hizo reír a sus compañeros casi a carcajadas, rompiendo con ello el pesado ambiente que había comenzado a formarse.

―Creo que te escuchó –bromeó Barton, pero ni bien estaba dispuesto a continuar burlándose del magnate, Natasha detuvo todo cuando, frunciendo el ceño se levantó de su lugar y observó con atención el oscuro cielo, haciendo un ademan con una mano para indicarle a su amigo que guardara silencio, cosa que él obedeció de inmediato al ver la expresión en su rostro.

Fue el capitán Rogers el primero en seguir a la dama, dejando su lugar para ir hacia el ventanal, escudriñando el paisaje que se mostraba ante él, notando también que este lucia diferente… y no lo decía solo por la tonalidad del cielo o por las nubes que parecían acumularse sobre el techo de la torre; también había un otra cosa le ponía nervioso, aunque no sabía explicar qué. Era como si supiera que dentro de poco sucedería _algo._

Con su instinto de liderazgo y protección salir a flote, Steve le indico a la pelirroja que diera un paso atrás, siendo obedecido de inmediato. Justo después, conforme, deslizo la puerta corrediza que daba a la pista y salió.

Quienes se quedaron dentro estaban por preguntarle lo que pasaba apenas le vieron llegar al centro de la pista, pero la respuesta llego casi por si sola en el mismo momento en el que el cielo se vio iluminado por un halo de luz que desembocaba paralelamente sobre la plataforma donde caminaba.

A partir de eso, todo fue cuestión de segundos.

― ¡ABAJO! –grito el rubio, corriendo velozmente antes de saltar dentro de la estancia sin miramientos, a lo que los otros vengadores se apresuraron a seguirle tirándose al suelo sin más.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte rayo cayó justo donde antes había estado parado el capitán, siendo el sonido estridente y casi doloroso, logrando con ello que los ventanales estuvieran a poco de romperse debido también a la oleada de impetuoso viento que le siguió al choque.

Las luces de la estancia parpadearon un par de veces, amenazando con dejar el salón completo en penumbras, mientras el silencio se hacía presente, pues tal como todo había pasado absolutamente de la nada, la calma regresó en cuestión de segundos, para sorpresa de todos los presentas, quedando afuera solo pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, repiqueteando en las ventanas, incrementando su frecuencia y tamaño poco a poco.

Recomponiéndose poco a poco de la sorpresa, los vengadores se levantaron del suelo con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para recuperar la correcta visibilidad que el rayo les había afectado. Una vez todos se aseguraron de estar completos y sanos, voltearon hacia donde había caído aquel látigo de luz, tardando un poco en notar, o mejor dicho, asimilar, que había alguien tirado afuera, sobre la pista.

― ¿Thor? –preguntó Bruce, siendo detenido por Clint cuando trato de avanzar.

―No es él…

Por un largo minuto nadie se movió de su lugar, mientras unos a otros se miraban, tratando de comprender lo que sucedia, pero en vista de que no tenían opciones, pronto se vieron acordando salir afuera al notar la nula actividad de parte del individuo en el suelo.

Sin importarles nada las crecientes gotas de lluvia que caían sobre ellos al dejar atrás la cálida estancia, todos rodearon a quien no daba signo alguno de estar vida. A grandes rasgos solo podían observarse sus blancas manos, que yacían incapacitadas detrás de su espalda con gruesas esposas, al igual que sus pies. La ropa que vestía era un simple pantalón negro algo holgado, y una camisa verde de manga larga que debido a la lluvia se adhería a su piel, delatando que se trataba de un hombre por la falta de busto, y también que este era increíblemente delgado. Lamentablemente no podían ver el rostro debido a la posición en la que se encontraba el cuerpo en general, y al abundante y alborotado cabello negro que le cubría.

― ¿Quién demonios es? –preguntó entonces el hombre de acero, sin estar seguro de si debía llamar o no a su armadura, decidiendo al final que, en la posición en la que se hallaba el hombre, era algo innecesario, o al menos eso esperaba.

―Esas son esposas Asgardianas –reconoció la viuda negra, mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente debido al estrés de la incertidumbre.

Y es que, aunque nadie lo había dicho aun, de algún modo sabían quién era aquella persona… quizá desde antes de acercarse, pero se negaban a dejar que la idea saliera a flote aun.

Tomando un hondo respiro, el capitán fue el primero en salir del shock, acuclillándose a un lado de su visitante antes de alargar una mano para tomar el pulso, comprobando con ello que estaba con vida, apartando entonces los mechones azabaches, notando en el proceso que una venda oscura se encontraba ceñida por detrás de la nuca, cubriendo sus ojos.

Apartando por completo las hebras, se encontró con que además de la venda, el hombre tenía puesto un bozal metálico bastante conocido para sus ojos. Ese fue justamente el detonante que lo llevo a levantarse con premura, dando un paso atrás, visiblemente nervioso.

―Es…

―Loki –dijeron todos a la vez, mirándose unos a otros sin saber qué era lo que debían hacer ahora que sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

¿Por qué el dios del engaño estaba ahí? No había razón alguna para ello… De modo que no había respuesta alguna a las preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza de cada vengador; o al menos no una lógica. Loki debería de estar en alguna celda de Asgard, no allí, en la tierra y frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? –interrogo la única mujer, palpando casi inconscientemente el arma que llevaba en uno de los costados de su pantalón, pues conocía a su enemigo, sabia lo peligroso que era, y el hecho de que este estuviera visiblemente inconsciente no la tranquilizaba nada en lo absoluto.

―Arrojarlo del edificio no es mala idea –propuso Stark, repentinamente exasperado. No quería al hechicero cerca de él.

―Pero, ¿qué hay de Thor?

― ¿Qué tiene él que ver en esto?

―Míralo –Banner señalo el cuerpo – ¿Por qué Loki esta _así_? Es claro que alguien tuvo que haberlo traído y la única persona que se me viene a la cabeza es Thor.

―Pues yo no lo veo por ningún lado, así que….

―Hey –intervino el capitán, quien había vuelto a acuclillarse a un lado del príncipe, ahora más calmado –creo que está sangrando.

Regresando su vista a Loki, notaron que efectivamente un líquido rojo proveniente de alguna parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a manchar el piso, creando un charco que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Unos otros volvieron a mirarse mutuamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer?

Negando con la cabeza repetidas veces, Bruce tomo una honda bocanada de aire, sabiendo que lo que estaba por decir no era exactamente lo que deseaba, pero si lo correcto. A veces odiaba su conciencia.

―Llevémoslo adentro –dijo, frunciendo el ceño –Hasta no saber qué está pasando, tampoco podemos dejarlo morir.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Por Thor –contesto Steve, soltando un hondo suspiro, sabiendo que no había otra opción.

Chasqueando la lengua, el hombre de metal se giró hacia Natasha y Barton, pidiendo con la mirada que expusieran su postura frente al tema.

―Preferiría matarlo personalmente… –farfullo el castaño –pero el capitán tiene razón.

Suspirando, la pelirroja dio a entender que, muy a su pesar, apoyaba lo dicho por su amigo.

Gruñendo, el de barba se llevó una mano a la nuca, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Estaba molesto, molesto con sus compañeros, molesto con Loki, molesto con los malditos rayos, molesto con su amigo el nórdico, y molesto con el mismo por no ser capaz de contradecirles, pues sabía que no lograría nada con ello.

―Bien –masculló, rendido –Por Ricitos de Oro.

Asintiendo, el doctor índico al capitán como cargar el cuerpo, preocupado al ver que el charco de sangre bajo el hechicero era mucho más grande que hace unos segundos.

A pesar de la desconfianza hacia su persona, Steve no tardó en hacer lo que el doctor le indicaba, tomando en brazos a Loki, sintiéndose extrañado de la increíble ligereza de este.

Siendo guiados por el malhumorado empresario, se adentraron al edificio totalmente empapados, caminando pesadamente hacia alguna habitación donde pudieran tratar las heridas de su enemigo, pero justo cuando se encontraban por cruzar el umbral de uno de los laboratorios que el multimillonario había mandado a construir exclusivamente para uso médico, el celular de la única mujer en el grupo sonó.

Casi automáticamente, la chica contesto el aparato, quedándose muda al toparse con la voz de su jefe en la otra línea, quien distraídamente le dedicaba algunas palabras, ante las atentas miradas de cada uno de sus compañeros.

― ¿Agente Romanoff? -escucharon preguntar a Fury – ¿Pasa algo?

La pelirroja no supo qué hacer o decir. Por un lado era más que obvio que debía de informar a la agencia de lo sucedido, de que uno de los mayores criminales del mundo estaba ahí, en la torre Stark, pero por otro lado, algo le decía que no lo hiciera... ¿Por qué? ¿Que había detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo como para hacerla dudar de esa forma?

Abrumada, la agente miro detenidamente el cuerpo en brazos de Steve. Uno de sus delgados brazos colgando, al igual que sus pies, en donde podían verse manchas de sangre seca, además, si bien no podía ver su rostro, era capaz de jurar que este estaba por demás demacrado. Por un momento parecía que miraba a un gato abandonado, de esos que se ven en las calles en una tarde de lluvia.

De algún modo le recordaba a ella misma…

―No, todo está bien. Iré para allá de inmediato –soltó entonces, sin perder más tiempo, antes de colgar, para sorpresa de sus amigos.

Si algo era seguro era que si le decía a Fury sobre el pelinegro, en cuestión de minutos vendrían por él y le harían mil y un cosas nada amables, si es que no lo mataban. Y no, no es que lo estuviera defendiendo al mago, después de todo lo sucedido durante la invasión, ella casi podía jurar que le odiaba, pero aun así…

Tal vez era por Thor, tal vez era por lastima, pero de momento mantendría en secreto la presencia de Loki en la tierra, y por la cara de sus amigos entendía que acertaba al tomar esa decisión.

―Debo irme, me necesitan en la agencia –informó, guardando su celular y acomodándose un poco la ropa –Apenas pueda vendré a ver cómo están las cosas, así que tengan cuidado. Si pasa algo, llámenme.

Sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta, la pelirroja se apresuró a salir de la estancia, corriendo de su propia debilidad y de sus recuerdos…

Algo confundidos, los hombres trataron de no darle más vueltas al asunto y siguieron con lo suyo. Steve deposito al hechicero sobre una de las camillas, antes de ceder el paso para que Bruce pudiera trabajar, pues tal como Natasha, preferían no involucrar a nadie más en el tema.

Alertas a cualquier movimiento de parte del "paciente", todos se mantuvieron cerca de la camilla, visiblemente tensos, como si en cualquier momento Loki fuera a saltarles encima con uno de sus trucos, con alguna jugarreta…pero en el momento en el que el doctor levanto su camisa para buscar la herida que tanta sangre le estaba haciendo perder, se dieron cuenta de que posiblemente no era necesario esperar ningún ataque de su parte.

Abdomen, pecho y costados estaban llenos de manchas oscuras, cicatrices y cortes profundos aun frescos. Era algo visiblemente desagradable, y que los llevaba a preguntarse cómo es que había terminado así.

―Tienen una costilla rota –informo Banner, rompiendo el incómodo silencio, mientras preparaba una jeringa con analgésico y la inyectaba al mago en el brazo. Aun si estaba inconsciente, sabía que debía de estar sufriendo, y como doctor no podía permitir aquello.

Los demás miraron con curiosidad como el científico retiraba la venda que cubría los ojos del mago, comprobando con alivio que este mantenía tenía cerrados pero no parecía fingirse dormido.

Por unos segundos, Banner se mantuvo quieto; parecía meditar algo importante.

―Tengo que quitarle el dispositivo de la boca. Igual las esposas –finalmente soltó, tras decidir qué era lo necesario.

― ¡¿Qué?! Tienes idea de… ―saltó Clint, consciente de lo peligroso que era Loki incluso solo con la boca libre.

―No sé si algún órgano este perforado, tal vez un pulmón; si es así en cualquier momento podría comenzar a ahogarse, y el hecho de que este esposado por detrás de la espalda complica más las cosas.

―Que Jarvis haga un análisis –quiso dar solución Tony, pues al igual que Barton su desconfianza era grande y fundamentada.

―También podría comenzar a convulsionar, y el estar esposado de esta manera sería un verdadero problema.

― ¡Demonios! ¿Vas enserio, Banner?

―No creo que siquiera este despierto –hizo notar Steve, logrando con ello calmar la situación –Y si lo está dudo mucho que pueda hablar o hacer algo, aun tendría puestas las esposas en los pies, y según dijo Thor, están hechas para limitar su magia. Además, por su estado es factible decir que debe estar muy débil.

―Igual el analgésico lo mantendrá tranquilo si llegase a despertar.

Bufando, Stark terminó por asentir con desgano, al igual que su compañero.

―Jarvis, ayúdame a quitar las esposas de sus muñecas –habló, acercándose para ayudar a Banner.

Tras unos segundos de análisis, su ayudante le indico una forma de quitar los dispositivos manualmente, usando solo un desarmador y un pequeño láser.

Botando las esposas a un lado apenas estas se abrieron, paso a quitar entonces el dispositivo que cubría la boca de Loki, haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al escuchar un "clic" de parte de los seguros.

Dejando el resto del trabajo al doctor, Stark dio un paso atrás, guardando en sus bolsillos traseros las herramientas que había usado, haciendo una nota mental para informarle a Thor que los instrumentos de seguridad Asgardianos tenían una grave deficiencia.

Dando un suspiro, el doctor acomodó cuidadosamente el cuerpo del hechicero, antes de pasar a retirar el bozal.

― ¿Pero qué…? –susurró, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quienes creyeron que algo malo pasaba, pues desde su lugar y por el cuerpo del doctor no podían ver lo que sucedía.

Pero no hizo falta moverse para averiguar nada, pues de un momento a otro Bruce dejo colgar su mano, sosteniendo el pedazo de metal que había retirado de boca de Loki, antes de soltarlo, provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Justo en ese momento se hizo a un lado, dejando que todos vieran al pelinegro.

Respiraciones cortadas, escalofríos, dolor ajeno...lastima. Eso fue lo que sintieron al verlo. Ante ellos, con sangre aun fresca, los labios del dios de las mentiras se encontraban cosidos con un brillante hilo negro.

―Por dios… –susurro Barton, sin saber que más decir.

Dando un hondo suspiro, el capitán se volvió hacia Tony, pidiéndole mudamente algo, a lo cual este bajo la mirada con el ceño fruncido, al tiempo que se giraba y sacaba de uno de los cajones un bisturí y unas pinzas pequeñas.

―Será mejor que Thor aparezca pronto por acá; tiene muchas cosas que aclararnos –murmuró sin mucho ánimo, pasándole el filoso instrumento al doctor, quien de inmediato se puso a trabajar, cortando y retirando los hilos con cuidado.

Debido a la distracción que el panorama había provocado en los vengadores, estos no notaron como uno de los dedos del Asgardiano se movía débilmente en respuesta a un sueño, un recuerdo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolía, dolía mucho, no había parte de su cuerpo exenta al dolor, a pesar de la casi total inconciencia que le dominaba.

¿Qué era lo pasaba? Todo había sido muy repentino. De algún modo sabía que no estaba en Asgard, débilmente podía oler aire fresco, y sentir como la lluvia empapaba su cuerpo.

De acuerdo, no sabía dónde estaba, o que es lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor; solo era consciente del dolor, pero, pesar de eso, repentinamente se sentía seguro, y esa era una sensación que hacia bastante tiempo no experimentaba, como cuando en el pasado salía a cabalgar con Thor, cuando ambos era hermanos. Oh, Thor... ¿Dónde estaba Thor? Juraría haberlo sentido hace un rato; incluso había podido reconocer su olor antes de caer inconsciente, así como también escuchar su voz…

 _―_ _Loki, lo siento. Yo debí…_

Ah… ¿qué es lo que le había dicho aquel idiota troglodita? Parecía ser algo importante. Esperaba poder recordarlo más tarde.

En la lejanía le pareció escuchar voces, pero estas eran demasiado vagas como para saber qué es lo que decían, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió algo blando, algo cálido que lo envolvía. Su cuerpo parecía flotar. ¿Lo estaban cargando? No lo sabía. Bueno, ignorando la molestia en sus costados se sentía cómodo, así que tampoco importaba.

Por un momento todo se puso oscuro, se sintió perdido, pero un ligero pinchazo en el brazo le ayudo a regresar un momento a la conciencia. Dolió un poco, pero casi de inmediato lo olvido; su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero, como si estuviera recostado sobre nubes. Que extraño…

De un momento a otro le pareció sentir sus muñecas libres, como si las pesadas esposas que las envolvían hubieran desaparecido, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? Igual casi parecía que un peso desaparecía de su rostro…

Ah, ya nada le dolía, tal vez estaba muriendo, pero algo le decía que no era así. Que mal. Fuera como fuera, esperaba que la sensación de paz que ahora experimentaba durara al menos unos segundos más…se sentía muy bien.

¿Qué es lo que le esperaba cuando lograra abrir los ojos?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Espero el capítulo les haya gustado.

Quienes ya conocían la obra, seguro habrán notado que arregle varias cosas y cambien otras tantas lo más mínimamente posible, sin afectar la trama, sino mas bien para corregir ciertos errores (entiéndanme, hace casi tres años mi talento en estas cosas era horrible x'D, ahora creo que va mejorando poquito a poquito ñ.n)

Merezco un review? :'3


	2. Larga noche y un despertar (editando)

Hola, hola!

Antes que nada, les pido disculpas por la tardanza para este capítulo. Verán, la prepa. se puso medio difícil pero ya salí de vacaciones y pues me fue bien xD, así que prometo actualizar mas rápido ^^ (enserio, palabra de fujoshi °-°)

Como sea, para compensarles, este es capitulo largo (yeah!). No es muy relevante en si, pero a partir de aquí podría decirse que es donde la verdadera trama comenzara, así que...preparence =w= *risa malévola(?*

Oh! Les agradezco mucho a todas las personitas que comentaron c': Me animaron mucho para continuar, ¡gracias!

Ahora si, ya les dejo leer ¿vale? Les dejare mas notas al final del capítulo (el cual espero les guste c: )

* * *

TRUE LIES

CAPÍTULO 2

LARGA NOCHE Y UN DESPERTAR

Dentro de la "enfermería", Bruce al fin había terminado de tratar las heridas del mago de forma satisfactoria; se sentía aliviado de que a pesar de lo aparatoso de la situación las cosas habían salido relativamente bien, pues no había sido necesario llamar a un verdadero doctor. Afortunadamente -si es que así podía decirse- solo había tenido que suturar unos cuantos cortes algo profundos alrededor del torso, desinfectar y cubrir con gasas otros tantos esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, arreglar dos costillas rotas -al principio había creído que solo se trataba de una- que milagrosamente no habían causado daños internos, limpiar y vendar ambos pies, y finalmente pasar a tratar el rostro y labios de Loki, quien para tranquilidad de todos no había dado problema alguno durante todo el tiempo que había conllevado lo anterior. En parte aquello preocupaba al científico pues, siendo pesimistas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si su paciente despertaría, ya que aparte de la considerable pérdida de sangre también estaba el caso de la morfina.

Por un lado, Bruce había decidido no arriesgarse a una transfusión a pesar del estado tan crítico en el que se encontraba el mago, pues los resultados del examen de sangre que había hecho con ayuda de Stark -a quien se había limitado a pasarle un frasquillo con una muestra antes de mandarlo a averiguar aquello- no eran del todo claros, por no decir que extraños, pues dictaban que el paciente era compatible con prácticamente todos los tipos de sangre -algo por demás inverosímil- aunque mayoritariamente con la AB. Además, aunque lo negara, el comentario a modo de burla sobre el final de "La Guerra de los Mundos" que había hecho Tony al entregárselos, le había dejado un poco nervioso, así que no, no planeaba arriesgarse a matar a su paciente mezclando su sangre "alienígena" con humana (palabras del playboy). Por otro lado, en el caso de la medicina; aunque en un principio había dudado sobre administrársela o no al pelinegro, al final lo había hecho a pesar de la imprudencia del acto, pues solo de ver su estado...se sentía incapaz de imaginar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo, y el sufrimiento ajeno era algo que, siendo como solo él lo era, no podía tolerar. Afortunadamente el resultado parecía ser positivo.

Así que de momento solo podía decir que las cosas parecían ir bien a pesar de todo, y esperaba siguieran así, por lo que, considerando que la parte pesada y no muy agradable de ver había pasado ya, no dudo en permitir que sus compañeros ingresaran a la estancia de nueva cuenta, pues los había hecho salir cuando había notado sus expresiones ante cada una de sus acciones hacia el mago, o más bien, ante cada nueva herida que descubría en él.

Apenas abrió la puerta su equipo se adentró en la blanca habitación, mirando con cierta desconfianza su propio entorno, evitando a toda costa observar el bote lleno de gasas y algodones pintados de carmesí a un lado del carro de herramientas.

Bruce no evito suspirar de forma algo resignada ante su descuido al no cerrar el contenedor, por lo que con movimientos pastosos se apresuró a ello, antes de regresar su atención hacia sus amigos, observando las expresiones en sus rostros al mirar al inesperado invitado.

Ahora mismo el hechicero dormitaba en la camilla, conectado a una máquina que tomaba su pulso, al igual que a un respirador y dos intravenosas que, respectivamente, le suministraban algo de suero y el suficiente analgésico para que el dolor no le molestara. Era factible decir que entonces no había más que hacer que esperar hasta que Loki despertara, lo cual no era molestia para algunos de los presentes, aunque para otros…

-¿qué? ¿Le velaremos el sueño a bambi? –pregunto un casi dormido Tony, quien sentado sobre uno de los pocos sofás miraba con molestia al científico –Estuve todo el día parado frente a un comité dando una aburrida conferencia, así que creo que también merezco dormir.

En realidad el hombre estaba consciente de que su pregunta era más que obvia, pues debido a la "electrizante llegada" del dios de las travesuras, todo el sistema de vigilancia en la torre se había visto afectado, incluyendo a Jarvis; este último de forma muy leve en realidad, pero prefería revisarlo a fondo antes de confiarle una tarea de la cual podían depender sus vidas.

-Pues yo prefiero pasar la noche tomando café hasta provocarme una ulcera antes que dejar solo al psicópata. No quiero amanecer con un cuchillo clavado en el cuello, o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo –mascullo el amante de las flechas mirando con desconfianza -y quizá algo de rencor- al nombrado, logrando con ello que todos hicieran lo mismo.

Había que decirlo: les era bastante extraño ver a uno de los peores enemigos del mundo entero en una camilla, cubierto de vendajes en gran parte del cuerpo, vistiendo una bata de hospital común y cualquiera y estando apenas vivo. Por un momento pensaron en cuando el dios había tenido su encuentro con Hulk, pero aquella idea no duro mucho en realidad, pues las cosas distaban demasiado de poder compararse. Ni siquiera en aquella ocasión Loki había perdido la conciencia, y eso ya era mucho decir. Si…tal vez era un poco estúpido pensar que, en su estado actual, aquel hombre pudiera hacerles un rasguño, tomando en cuenta además que las esposas en sus pies impedían cualquier truco sucio de su parte -o al menos eso esperaba-, pero nunca estaba de más dudar.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos turnos? –propuso el capitán Rogers adoptando una postura erguida, sinónimo de la confianza hacia su propia idea.

-Si soy el ultimo estoy de acuerdo; ya no aguanto más.

-Yo comienzo –propuso el castaño –Lo más probable es que mañana en la mañana la agencia me llame así que déjenme el primer turno para poder descansar más tarde.

-Bien –acepto el hombre de acero –creo que nadie tiene objeciones con eso.

Los demás se mostraron de acuerdo -como solo rara vez pasaba- con las palabras del ingeniero.

-Steve será el segundo entonces, y al final Tony. Yo me daré una vuelta en cada turno para ver cómo van las cosas; eso será… ¿cada tres horas? –ideo Bruce mirando alternadamente a sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

-Está hecho señores, así que a dormir. Les daré una habitación, síganme. Oh, Clint, si algo pasa puedes llamar a Jarvis. Debido a la llegada de cuernitos, sufrió un pequeño percance que debo arreglar, pero no es nada grave, así que está disponible si lo necesitas –gruño Stark palmeando la espalda del agente y dedicándole una última mirada al paciente, a quien igual le dedico unas palabras –Buenas noches, princesa –embozo una mueca, antes de salir de la estancia seguido por Bruce, mientras que el capitán, por el contrario, se detenía en el marco de la puerta antes de volverse hacia el primer guardia con el ceño levemente fruncido en un rictus de preocupación y algo de duda.

-Clint…

-Se lo que dirás –interrumpió el aludido embozando una mueca –No le are nada.

-No me lo tomes a mal. Es solo que después de lo sucedido…

-Crees que por lo que me hizo quiero vengarme o algo así –completo con una sonrisa –No te mentiré, tener frente a mí a quien me uso como marioneta es una gran oportunidad después de todo, pero tranquilo, tengo el suficiente honor como para no atacar a alguien indefenso por la espalda, aunque sé que si las cosas fueran al revés él no lo dudaría.

El rubio embozo una sonrisa por lo bajo. Sabía que su amigo decía la verdad, así que todo estaba bien.

-Lo sé –murmuro con algo de pena en sus palabras, a lo que el vengador resto importancia con un ademan amistoso.

-No importa. Ve a descansar, Steve –aconsejo tomando asiento en el sillón más alejado del mago.

-Vendré a las tres –anuncio en respuesta, retomando su camino –Ten cuidado.

-Entendido, capitán –bromeo el hombre, haciendo una cansina imitación del típico saludo militar.

Una vez el rubio salió de la estancia, el de repaces ojos observo por unos segundos más al mago sobre la camilla…Si, sin duda alguna Loki aprovecharía una oportunidad así para matarle si las cosas fueran al revés…pero él no era Loki, así que, resoplando, saco su celular y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje a su amiga, consciente de que si no lo hacía ahora más tarde la pelirroja le llamaría y recriminaría tal hecho.

Una vez mandado el mensaje con un breve informe sobre lo acontecido tras su partida, Clint miro con esmero cada rincón de la habitación, buscando algo con lo que pudiera distraerse hasta que finalizara su turno, sintiéndose como un niño en navidad al visualizar sobre uno de los estantes cercanos el celular de su filántropo compañero, pues el suyo, por ser un agente, no contaba con nada que no fuera útil solo para su trabajo.

Sin dudarlo, el hombre se estiro y tomo el artefacto, sonriendo al ver que este no tenía ninguna clave para poder ser usado, ensanchando la sonrisa al encontrar en las aplicaciones una gran cantidad de juegos.

-Más te vale que no intentes nada –murmuro por lo bajo a Loki, justo antes de que la pantalla del celular se bloqueara y un cuadro de dialogo nada amable apareciera, informando que nadie que no fuera Stark podía tener acceso al aparato –Hijo de…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Clint apenas tenía los ojos abiertos cuando se percató del sonido de voces provenientes del pasillo. No le costó mucho ubicar de quienes se trataba, pero se mostró algo desubicado al mirar la hora que marcaba el reloj en su muñeca, pues aún faltaba un rato para que lo relevaran.

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que quieres hacer?! –oyó gritar al empresario.

-Estas armando un alboroto… -decía Bruce al tiempo que entraba a la estancia con el aludido detrás, trayendo consigo los mismos materiales que el hombre de corazón artificial había utilizado para retirar el bozal y las esposas de manos del asgardiano hace unas horas.

-¡Me da absolutamente igual! ¡Es peligroso!

-Tony, cálmate –Steve hizo aparición.

-Hey, hey, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Quiere hacer una locura, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Quiere que le quitemos todas las esposas! –contesto Stark al arquero, señalando con ambas manos a Loki.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -exigió saber, levantándose de su asiento con el ceño fruncido.

Bruce pensó un momento en su respuesta, consciente de lo complicado que sería convencer sobre aquella idea a sus compañeros; sobre todo a Stark y Barton.

-¿Recuerdan cómo termino Loki después de su derrota? –Comenzó, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus propias manos –Bueno, después de encontrarse cara a cara con Hulk.

-Más golpeado que una costal de box, ¿y eso que?

-¿Y el día de su partida? A no más de 48 horas después –reto, embozando una ligera sonrisa ante el desconcierto de todos, pues si, recordaban con toda claridad que Loki estaba bien en aquel momento…

-Tal como nos quedó claro gracias a Thor, los asgardianos no solo son más fuertes que un ser humano común y cualquiera, también pueden recuperarse más rápido. Las esposas que le fueron colocadas a Loki, además de cortar su magia también le quitar fuerza ¿o no? Así que se me ocurrió que tal vez si se las quitamos su recuperación será más rápida.

Silencio.

-Suena…lógico –soltó Steve antes que nadie –pero también peligroso.

-Si llegara a funcionar no solo se recuperaría físicamente, también tendría disponible su magia.

-Y si eso pasa quizá no podamos hacer mucho contra él –aporto el castaño.

-¿Qué les parece esto? Le quitamos las esposas unas cuantas horas nada más, y cuando sus signos se vean mejor se las ponemos otra vez. Mientras tanto podemos sujétalo a la camilla, eso nos daría algo de tiempo en caso de que despierte –propuso Bruce, cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre de acero dio un hondo suspiro, al igual que los demás. Lo que el científico quería hacer era arriesgado, pero si con ello Loki podía despertar más rápido y decirles lo que había sucedido y también el paradero de Thor…

-Hagámoslo –murmuro Banner, estirando las herramientas a Tony –No hay otra opción.

-Lo sé –mascullo el aludido tomando las cosas.

Barton no dijo nada pues reconocía que Bruce tenía razón, pero por eso mismo decidió sacar y cargar el arma que llevaba bajo su chaqueta. Si algo pasaba no pensaba darle ninguna oportunidad al dios del engaño.

Bufando, el multimillonario comenzó a quitar las esposas, tardando un poco más en esta ocasión, pues tenía que asegurarse de que pudieran volverse a utilizar.

Mientras trabajaba, el hombre pateo accidentalmente las esposas que aún estaban en el suelo -las que le habían quitado de las muñecas a Loki- comprobando lo ruidosas y estorbosas que eran estas…

…y en un segundo se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya está –murmuro aun pensativo, dejando los pesados grilletes sobre la camilla y agachándose para recoger los otros, a lo cual los demás no dieron importancia alguna.

-Su frecuencia cardiaca bajo… -comento el científico mirando el monitor a un lado del hechicero –Pero sigue alta.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? –pregunto Steve.

-Lo normal en una persona es que su ritmo cardiaco este entre cincuenta y cien, preferente rondando los setenta, aunque en reposo suele disminuir un tanto –respondió –Pero tomando en cuenta que Loki perdió una gran cantidad de sangre…Si, es bueno, es lo normal.

-¿Cuándo lo podemos volver a esposar? –pregunto Barton mientras, por señalamiento de Stark sacaba de debajo de la camilla una muñequeras y comenzaba a ponérselas a Loki, asegurándose de sujetarlas bien a los barandales.

-mph…dejemos que pase un rato, hasta que el ritmo cardiaco se estabilice.

-De acuerdo –suspiro mirando con desconfianza el panorama.

-En ese caso me daré una vuelta más tarde, en el turno de Steve –anuncio, antes de palmear la espalda de Barton y salir de la habitación.

-Espero esto salga bien –murmuro cuando el capitán hizo lo mismo.

-Igualmente –apoyo -¿y Tony?

-Ya se fue. Parecía algo…apurado.

El capitán Rogers frunció el ceño, pues el empresario era quien más reacio a permanecer despierto se había mostrado, más sin embargo al final lo dejo pasar, de cualquier forma Tony era así.

-Bueno, ya sabes, cualquier cosa dile a Jarvis y vendremos de inmediato –murmuro antes de seguir los pasos del verdadero yo de Hulk.

Una vez volvió a estar solo, el arquero miro su reloj. Faltaba una hora para que lo relevaran y pudiera largarse a dormir.

-No hay problema -murmuro a la nada, parándose a un lado de Loki. Ahora más que nunca se sentía intranquilo en su presencia, y por eso mismo se negaba a apartar la vista de él, por lo que jalando una silla tomo asiento ahí mismo donde estaba, consciente de que la escena que daba era como la de cualquier persona cuidando a un ser querido en un hospital. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante tal pensamiento.

Mordiéndose los labios, Clint se removió incomodo en su lugar hasta que encontró una posición medianamente cómoda.

Había pasado ya un rato cuando ante el cansancio de sus ojos tomo el celular y decidió mandar otro mensaje a Natasha, cuando repentinamente advirtió movimiento en la camilla, por lo que sin dudarlo soltó el aparato en sus manos y desenfundo su arma al mismo tiempo que se levantaba escandalosamente.

Nada…solo le pareció escuchar algo de labios del dios, algo parecido a un quejido. Considero llamar a Banner, pero descarto la idea cuando vio las cejas de Loki contraerse sutilmente en un gesto de molestia, al tiempo que si labios se fruncían casi a la par, como si algo le lastimara, como si sufriera.

Guardando su arma en un suspiro, el hombre se pasó ambas manos por el cabello antes de tomar asiento de nueva cuenta, mirando con desconfianza como los dedos de Loki parecían temblar, aferrándose débilmente a la sabana debajo de él.

Casi sin pensarlo puso su propia mano sobre la del mago, en un inconsciente intento por calmarlo.

-Tranquilo –murmuro entre dientes, notando lo fría que era la piel del moreno. "Acorde con su color" pensó, pues ciertamente esta le recordaba la nieve.

No supo si sentirse contento o irritado cuando sus acciones dieron efecto y el asgardiano recupero la compostura. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de ayudar a su enemigo, pero igual no se imaginaba el no hacerlo estando en aquellas circunstancias.

 _"Maldita moral"_

Un poco incómodo, Clint dejo de tocar a Loki y volvió a recargarse contra el respaldo de la silla mirando por un segundo sus propias manos, específicamente aquella que, a pesar del frio que el mago le había transmitido, se sentía cálida…

-x-x-x-x-x-

Steve estaba despierto cuando la hora de relevar a Barton llego. Mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a donde su compañero, pensó que tal vez era por el hecho de ser un "súper hombre" que a pesar de dormir relativamente poco aquello no le afectaba demasiado.

Usualmente el soldado solía dormir alrededor de cuatro horas al día, aunque ciertamente si lo deseaba podía hacerlo doce -eso casi nunca sucedía-, y no es que no le gustara o no quisiera, solo le era imposible. Una vez la agente Romanoff le había preguntado si aquello no se debía a alguna pesadilla o pesadillas, pero había sido sincero al responder que no…aunque tampoco negaría que había noches en las que en sueños le llegaban recuerdos que prefería olvidar, pero tal como era su personalidad no dejaba que aquello le afectara. El era del tipo de personas que preferían seguir adelante ante todo, por más dura que fuera la situación pues ¿Qué ganaba uno atormentándose con el pasado?

Por un momento el rubio recordó a Stark. ¿Qué respuesta tendría ese hombre para aquella pregunta? Sin duda una muy controversial, pues era claro que debajo de toda su presunción, egolatría y seguridad, algo estaba muy mal con él. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario? ¿Por qué no quería reconocerlo? Steve estaba seguro de que si fuera el caso cualquiera de sus compañeros -y claro que también el mismo- estaban dispuestos a escuchar al multimillonario y a tratar de ayudarlo. Pero…si él no quería hablar ellos tampoco podían obligarlo.

-Capitán –la voz de Clint le hizo notar que ya había llegado a su destino, por lo que se obligó a despabilar, notando que Banner también estaba en la estancia, revisando los signos de Loki.

-Descansa –murmuro al arquero cuando este paso a su lado ya de salida, recibiendo como respuesta un bostezo.

-Parece estar funcionando –murmuro el científico cuando se detuvo frente a él, al otro lado de la camilla –sus signos van mejorando, así que con un rato más será suficiente, supongo.

Rogers asintió; no tenía objeción alguna con tener a Loki "libre" si de verdad era necesario.

-o-o-o-o-

No hubo pasado mucho tiempo cuando Bruce volvió a irse, más por petición del rubio que nada, pues sabia lo cansado que debía estar su compañero al ser quien más había trabajado desde un principio tratando al mago.

Sin signos de cansancio, Steve se mantuvo un buen rato vagando por toda la estancia, mirando de vez en vez a Loki, quien en ningún momento dio señales de despertar, aunque si llego a moverse un poco, poniendo en alerta al rubio.

El tiempo pasó rápido y sin traer novedad alguna entre que el capitán se mantenía un rato sentado, descansando, y se levantaba para ver de cerca al hechicero, solo para estar seguro de su aparente inconciencia. Fue debido a tal acción que el de ojos azules comenzó a prestar más atención al rostro del moreno, sin poder evitar pensar que… Loki llamaba mucho la atención (aun estando dormido), y no exactamente de una manera negativa. Por un momento acepto que el apodo de "diva" -puesto por Tony al mago- de verdad le quedaba muy bien, a pesar de los moretones, rasguños y cicatrices que lo adornab…

Su hilo de pensamientos se vio interrumpido abruptamente.

Tal vez estaba en un error, pero… ¿acaso no se veía mejor…? Es decir, según recordaba de hace unas horas, las heridas en el rostro del mago estaban frescas e irritadas, y los moretones tenían un color morado intenso; ahora los cortes estaban cicatrizados, los rasguños apenas se notaban y los golpes tenían una coloración más sutil; además, sus mejillas parecían tener una pincelada rosa, al igual que sus labios, los cuales también se veían mucho mejor en cuanto a su antiguo estado, cuando se habían visto liberados de aquel hilo negro que los mantenía sellados.

Intrigado, Steve reviso también los brazos del dios, comprobando que al parecer no se equivocaba en su deducción sobre la mejoría de Loki, pero aun curioso quiso ver más, así que abrió un poco la bata para visualizar el blanco abdomen, en donde noto que las suturas puestas por Bruce para cerrar algunos cortes ahora parecían ser más una molestia que una ayuda, por lo que, tomando unas tijeras del buro se encargó de cortar los hilos y quitarlos.

Satisfecho, el de ojos azules paso sus dedos por sobre una de las cicatrices, un tanto aliviado de saber que seguro las marcas desaparecerían en el futuro y aquella albina y tersa piel no tendría imperfección alguna.

-Mn… -un casi inaudible quejido le hizo recordar de quien era la piel que tocaba, y eso lo descoloco.

Sintiendo su rostro caliente, el capitán se apresuró a alejarse del príncipe, casi agradeciendo al cielo cuando el sonido de algo vibrando sobre una de las repisas le sirvió de distracción para olvidar por un momento lo sucedido.

-¿Qué…? –murmuro tomando entre sus manos el celular, sin saber muy bien cómo utilizarlo, vacilante al ver que este se activaba solo, o más bien, al contacto con su piel.

Se trataba de…alguna especie de informe referente a las empresas Stark que tenía como asunto la palabra "urgente". Fue en ese mismo instante que noto también, gracias al aparato en sus manos, que su turno había terminado hace ya un buen rato, y por tanto Tony ya debía de estar ahí…pero visiblemente no era así. _"Bueno, nunca se le ha conocido por ser exactamente alguien responsable",_ se dijo a su mismo rodando los ojos.

Gracias a Bruce sabía que el playboy no estaba en su habitación, así que tal vez se encontraba en su laboratorio haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa.

Buscando un respiro de su bochornosa situación para con el dios de las mentiras, Steve se excusó diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel mensaje parecía ser muy importante para su amigo, por lo que proponiéndose a ir de manera rápida a dejarle el celular y traerlo a cumplir con su turno, salió de la habitación a pasos acelerados, seguro de que nada malo podía pasar en dos minutos.

Una vez Loki quedo solo en la habitación, fue prueba viviente de lo que solo podía ser una conveniente coincidencia, pues fue justo en el momento en el que la puerta se cerró que el dios comenzó a despertar.

-x-x~(*v*)~-x-x-

Se sentía…pesado; no había otra forma de decirlo. Sus extremidades estaban agarrotadas y le costaba un poco respirar debido a una fuerte presión sobre su caja torácica; además, la cabeza le dolía a horrores.

Loki no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante su estado actual, acción por la cual pudo reparar en la libertad de sus labios, ¡había movido sus labios sin problema alguno! ¿Dónde había quedado el dispositivo? ¿Quién le había liberado de las suturas?

Frunciendo el ceño quiso llevarse una mano al rostro, pero de inmediato noto que algo lo sujetaba por las muñecas dejándolo inmovilizado a la cama en la que se encontraba, entonces… ¡Oh!, eso igual era raro, ¿estaba en una cama?

Abrumado, el pelinegro se esforzó en abrir los ojos, experimentando cierta molestia debido a la luz que iluminaba la estancia en la que se encontraba.

Pestañeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse, se mostró notablemente confundido -por no decir que asustado- al girar la cabeza a ambos lados y visualizar su entorno, que distaba mucho de parecer algún lugar en Asgard, pues el mobiliario, las luces, la tela de las cortinas y la que vestía…todo era diferente, y por eso mismo no le fue difícil saber en dónde se encontraba: Estaba en Midgard, pero no sabía exactamente en donde y eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

Debía actuar, debía actuar ya. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar por aquella puerta al otro lado de la habitación así que, apresurado, se removió sobre la cama en la que se encontraba, reprimiendo cada gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios ante el dolor que aquello conllevaba.

Si bien al igual que el bozal las esposas que anulaban su magia y fuerza habían sido removidas, su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado débil y por tanto su magia también, sin embargo no por ello se resignó a nada, y grande fue satisfacción cuando sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y una de sus extremidades se vio liberada al romperse la esposa que mantenía su mano casi pegada a un barandal metálico. A partir de eso no le fue muy difícil soltar el agarre sobre su otra muñeca.

Una vez libre, el pelinegro se ayudó de sus manos para sentarse sobre el mullido lecho, ignorando el resentimiento de su cuerpo ante tal acción, pero más que quejarse por ello, jadeo al encontrarse con que a sus pies, sobre la cama, se encontraban esas cosas que le quitaban todo lo que era: su magia, su principal medio de defensa; aquellos odiosos artefactos eran capaces de dejarlo vulnerable ante cualquiera…Los odiaba.

Sintiendo nauseas ante aquella imagen de los pesados grilletes asgardianos, se concento en los cables conectados a la piel de su antebrazo; alguna vez los había visto, se suponía que se utilizaban para usos médicos, pero el hecho de saber que le administraban algo desconocido a su cuerpo le ponía los pelos de punta, así que no dudo en arrancarlos de si, dando un respingo ante el cosquilleo que eso dejo en su lugar y a la pérdida de ritmo del leve pitido emitido por una maquina a su lado.

A pesar de su debilidad, el mago se las arregló para deslizarse hasta la orilla de la cama, con el objetivo de ir hacia la única ventana en aquella habitación para verificar si podía usarla como vía de escape, pues sería muy estúpido de su parte siquiera pensar en usar la puerta. De acuerdo, sabía que la persona dueña del lugar había tratado sus heridas y lo había liberado de las esposas, pero aquello no aseguraba que no fuera a hacerle daño más tarde, o que en cualquier momento los guardias de Odin vinieran por el para regresarlo a su prisión de Asgard, o peor aún, que quien llegara para llevárselo fuera "él". Había un sinfín de posibilidades, así que definitivamente no podía quedarse ahí como si nada, ¡debía escapar!

Decidido, el pelinegro apoyo sus pies sobre el suelo, notando que estos se encontraban vendados. Gruñendo, logro levantarse y trato de coordinar sus torpes movimientos, con tan mala suerte que al dar apenas un paso sus piernas fallaron y su cuerpo se precipitó contra el frio suelo, cayendo sin gracia alguna de forma pesada.

Un jadeo salió de entre sus apretados dientes, delatando cuanto le había dolido el golpe.

Se encontraba a gatas, tratando de levantarse, cuando de la nada la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de forma apresurada, revelando ante sus ojos a una de las personas capaces de acabar con su vida en un segundo si esta se proponía a dejar salir a su otro yo.

Aterrado, el mago se empujó hacia atrás, quedando recargado contra la pared a sus espaldas con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo. Tenía miedo, demasiado. ¡Esa criatura podía salir de un momento a otro! El silencio ahora presente podía ser cortado por la destrucción del lugar en cualquier segundo a causa de aquel ser. En su condición no podía siquiera hacerle frente, tratar de defenderse. No podía huir de él.

-No te acerques –farfullo con la respiración agitada cuando vio al hombre dar un paso en su dirección con rostro estupefacto.

Bruce se quedó quieto, podía ver y sentir el miedo en ojos del pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, no te are daño –murmuro poniendo ambas manos enfrente suyo, a modo de reforzar sus palabras. Él tampoco sabía qué hacer, estaba…sorprendido; tan solo había ido a ver cómo iban las cosas, ¡y ahora se encontraba soló con un dios de las mentiras despierto, libre, y nervioso! ¿Dónde estaba Tony? ¡Se suponía era su turno de cuidarlo!, ¿y Steve? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto el dios sin despegar su vista de él, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima.

-Esto es una…enfermería. Estas aquí porque estabas muy herido –trato de explicar Bruce. No quería decirle donde se encontraba específicamente, pues seguro eso lo alertaría más. Primero necesitaba calmarlo.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta –mascullo en respuesta, empleando un tono algo sarcástico.

-Escucha… -camino con lentitud, tratando de acercarse a él. Miro de reojo las esposas sobre la camilla; si las cosas se ponían mal tendría que tratar de ponérselas, cosa que tal vez no le sería muy complicado, pues a leguas se veía la debilidad del pelinegro, pero aquello podía llegar a…alterarlo a él mismo, y eso no era nada bueno. Pasará lo que pasara tenía que mantenerse calmado –por favor…

-¡No te acerques! –repitió el mago, levantando las manos del suelo apenas un poco, al tiempo que estas eran rodeadas por un muy débil resplandor color verde.

Bruce volvió a detenerse. No sabía que tanto daño podía causar Loki -por su condición, seguro que no mucho- pero tampoco quería retarlo a demostrárselo.

-Prometo no hacerte daño. Por favor créeme; permíteme ayudarte –el de lentes extendió una mano, en muda petición para dejarlo avanzar.

Loki no sabía que responder. Era un experto con las mentiras, y gracias a ello era capaz de detectar cuando alguien las usaba. En este caso, le fue claro que…el hombre frente a él decía la verdad…pero no por eso confiaría en él. Sin embargo, posiblemente lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era aceptar su ayuda y así, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, escaparía de él.

Un poco más relajado se levantó del suelo con cierta dificultad, pidiéndole mudamente al científico que le diera un momento, pues había visto sus intenciones de acercase a "ayudarlo". Una vez de piel, dio un vacilante paso enfrente, decidiendo si usar lo poco que le quedaba de energía arriesgándose a atacarlo con su magia…o aceptar la mano que le ofrecía. De inmediato decidió que lo más conveniente era lo que ya había pensado antes, por lo que opto por la segunda opción. No podía arriesgarse a despertar al otro tipo.

Estaba por desvanecer su magia y aceptar la mano del científico de mirada amable, cuando dos personas más se hicieron presentes en la sala, y sus oídos captaban un sonido que conocía a la perfección, haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos.

Reaccionando lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, Loki apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para crear una barrera con la magia aun en sus manos, pero esta era tan débil que no evito que su cuerpo terminara golpeando fuertemente contra la pared debido al impacto, sacándole el aire antes de caer una vez más contra suelo.

-¡Nh! –gimió sin poder evitarlo. De verdad le había dolido.

No había ni recuperado el aliento cuando el hombre de metal volvió a apuntar contra él, dispuesto a dispararle de nueva cuenta y sin miramientos, cuando rápidamente el científico se interpuso entre ambos, dejándolo pasmado.

¿Acaso lo estaba protegiendo…?

-¡Suficiente! –Hablo enojado – ¡Bajen sus armas, él no iba a hacerme daño!

Tras sus palabras, el casco de su atacante se levantó, revelando su turbado rostro. No tardo en recordarlo…era a quien había arrojado por la ventana durante la invasión de los Chitauri: Anthony Stark.

El hechicero maldijo para sí mismo, pues el dueño del lugar en el que se encontraba -que supuso era la torre que recordaba tenía el logo de su mismo apellido- no dejaba de apuntarle con su mano. Sin duda lo mataría, Stark dispararía contra por qué lo odiaba, y tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Steve, espósalo –salto al escucharlo hablar –Banner, tu muévete.

 _¿Qué?_

Suspirando, el de lentes aun frente a él se dio la vuelta, mirándolo con una sonrisa que simulaba remordimiento.

-Tranquilo –pidió de nueva cuenta antes de hacerse a un lado, dejándole el paso libre a un hombre rubio que de inmediato reconoció como Steve Rogers, el súper soldado.

Las cosas cada vez se ponían peor. ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese en el que tenía que estar a merced de sus enemigos, quienes seguro no desaprovecharían tal oportunidad?

Viendo al rubio acercarse con aquellas pesadas esposas en las manos, quiso impedir que lo tocara, que le pusiera esas asquerosas cosas, pero no podía hacer nada contra él, lo sabía, había utilizado la poca magia que tenía al cubrirse de aquel disparo de energía por parte del millonario.

Tragando saliva se resistió a soltarle un golpe al capitán -pues era claro que no le aria daño alguno- cuando este cernió las esposas sobre sus pies, pues de inmediato sintió que la poca fuerza que tenía le era arrebata, dejándolo aún más indefenso frente a sus anfitriones.

Una vez esposado, el hombre de metal salió de su armadura y también dejo que el de lentes volviera a acercarse a él, pues al parecer ya era "seguro" hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto -¿puedes levantarte?

No, no podía, y era vergonzoso siquiera pensarlo.

Los tres vengadores lo observaron, en espera de una respuesta que claramente jamás llegaría.

El pelinegro miro con desconfianza como Banner y Steve observaba al magnate, manteniendo lo que parecía ser una pelea de miradas entre ellos. Al final el rubio fue quien, suspirando, rompió el contacto visual y dio un paso enfrente.

El cuerpo del mago se tensó cuando noto que de nueva cuenta se dirigía hacia él.

-No te muevas –dijo el hombre a modo de advertencia.

Loki pensó en mil razones para no obedecer sus palabras, cuya esencia de todas ellas era el objetivo de salir ileso a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle el soldado; pero al final simplemente se quedó estático, pues el capitán solo se agacho a su lado de forma pausada antes de pasarle un brazo tras la espalda y otro bajo las rodillas, para justo después levantarlo sin problema alguno de forma delicada, incluso amable. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no lo pateaba? ¿Por qué no le daba un puñetazo? ¿Por qué lo trataba bien?

Tragando saliva, el mago reprimió un quejido cuando el vengador lo coloco sobre la cama en la que había estado recostado hace un rato. Una vez hecho eso, el rubio se posiciono junto a sus compañeros y, tal como ellos, lo observo, como si esperara a que dijera algo. Si se trataba de un alago como "gracias por cargarme, capitán; usted es tan servicial", era más que obvio que se quedaría esperando.

-¿y bien? –soltó Loki como pudo, exasperado del silencio de esos tres y de sus ojos atentos a su persona, como si en cualquier momento fuera a crecerle otra cabeza o algo por el estilo. Él…odiaba que lo miraran así, en verdad lo detestaba. Le recordaba a su juventud en Asgard, cuando…

-Necesito revisar que no te hayas lastimado con lo de…hace un rato –suspiro el de lentes a modo de respuesta, cortando su hilo de pensamientos. Casi quiso agradecerle por eso. Casi. -¿me permitirías hacerlo?

El pelinegro frunció el ceño con desconfianza. No quería, pero ¿Qué pasaría si se negaba? ¿Lo aria enojar? ¿Pediría que lo amarraran a la camilla? ¿Le pondrían el bozal y los otros grilletes de nueva cuenta? ¿Lo sedarían?

No hubo ni tomado el aire suficiente para dar su –resignada- respuesta, cuando en la habitación irrumpió una cuarta persona, cuya aparición casi le hizo soltar una carcajada para burlarse de su propia suerte cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Vaya, así que despertó –comento el castaño, quien en una mano sostenía su arma.

-Es bueno verlo otra vez, agente Barton –mascullo el aludido, simulando una tranquilidad que realmente no tenía.

-Clint…. –quiso intervenir el capitán, sintiendo la atmosfera algo pesada.

-Lamentablemente no digo lo mismo –respondió ignorando al rubio, al tiempo que levantaba el arma y apuntaba directo a la cabeza del mago.

"Maldición", pensó Loki, justo cuando el gatillo fue jalado.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

 **Avance del capítulo 3 (Rastros de verdad. Buscando respuestas):**

 _"-Éramos su familia, hijo, y fallamos, pero tal vez aun podamos arreglar las cosas –murmuro Frigga con solemnidad, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –Es hora de buscar respuestas."_

 _"-Heimdall, por favor. Yo no veía más haya de mí mismo en ese entonces, así que pido tu ayuda para que con tus palabras me reveles lo que antes fue ignorado por mis ojos, pero no por los tuyos. Cuéntame sobre la vida de Loki en Asgard"_

 _"-Padre… ¿Por qué?"_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Shi, shi, se que no fue un capitulo muy "wow", pero era necesario escribirlo. Ademas, tal como dije, en el próximo ya viene lo bueno xD (Como vieron en el pequeño avance; ya saben, los extractos de diálogos xD)

Bueno, para no hacerles mucho rollo solo les digo que espero no les haya parecido muy aburrido el capítulo :'c Si gustan dejar un review con su opinión al respecto les estaré muy agradecida de verdad.

Por ahora eso seria todo. Posiblemente suba el capítulo tres en una semana, si no es que antes xD

Gracias por leer!

Besos! :'v


End file.
